mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriella Lumina Moriarty
Gabriella Lumina Moriarty is a Vampiric Noble of Old Gaston. She is the leader of the Moriarty family and has ambitions to take the city for herself and develop an independent nation under her rule. The Lady in the Past Gabriella lived in her younger days with her father, Alonne, and her mother. She was a pretty average girl for those times, but that was until one fateful day. It was all so sudden, she was picking flowers in the garden with her mother when they started to attack, the dreaded ghouls. Her father was a great knight who lead an army to defend the city from the undead threat, but it was all in vain. The ghouls overwhelmed the army and plowed through the city, killing all but a few survivors. Gabriella and her mother were among these few. Now homeless, the young mistress had to adjust to a new life of uncertainty and strife, losing her mother to brigands ten years later. For a while, she made do with healing the sick and lost, until she met one particular elf. His name is lost to both history and her mind, but he left Gabriella with a grand gift, Power. Vampirism When Gabriella was first given the Dark gift, it scared her. She had heard many tales of the Nightwalkers, fearing the sun, something she loved oh so dearly. But that fear gradually went away as Gabriella grew older and more powerful. Her skin stopped burning in the sun's warm, inviting rays and instead, she felt the warmth as she did all those years ago. She was free, well, sort of. Gabriella was still vulnerable to the sun, but she could endure it. Rise to Power and Nobility be filled in at a later date Powers/Abilities * Enhanced Senses and Strength- Gabriella is known to be incredibly fast and strong, easily beating her retainer Maverick, whom is a Half Giant, in most shows of strength. She is also capable of dodging arrows and crossbow bolts from a distance of thirty feet or higher. Gabriella can easily detect those using stealth or magic due to her enhanced sense of smell and hearing. She can, at a minor degree, discern illusions from reality. * Resistance to the Sun and Holy Magic- After spending several centuries cowering in the shadows, Gabriella has gained resistance to the Sun and most forms of Holy Magic, up to the more journeyman level spells * Lame de L’Ombre- Gabriella has this etched into her back. It is an ancient rune that conjures up to ten spectral blades. Each is as strong as steel and can defend from all most forms of attack, except for magic. * Chiaro Di Luna- Gabriella’s personal Rapier is around four feet long, the blade making up a majority of it. The Rapier is forged from an ancient metal, similar in makeup to her father’s spear, meaning it is extremely durable. * Polymorphism- Gabriella is able to freely adjust her body, changing things such as her height, hairstyle, gender, breast size, etc. Fun Facts * Gabriella, over the years, has amassed two generations. The Yutiknomuria line and the Moriarty line.